


About Time

by Oilux



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, NSFW, Sex, Smut, omega Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux
Summary: Bill and Mabel have been a couple for a long time, and she’s through waiting for Bill to mark and mate with her. Will they finally get the chance to have some fun?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to MistressOrchid on tumblr! Here's your smut!

He hadn’t thought it was perfect, when they first met. He hadn’t thought she would be the one he would fall in love with, or the one who would steal his heart. Her family hated him, not that he blamed them for that, but here they were, arms wrapped around each other as a mindless movie played on in the background.

“You should be heading to bed, Star.” Bill ran a hand through her long hair, fingers weaving seamlessly through the curls. “You know your family will freak out if I’m here any later.”

“They went out with Ford to go explore some place.” Mabel flapped a hand dismissively. “I didn’t want to go out in the middle of the night to explore some place I can’t even see in the dark.”

Bill barely stifled his laughter in her hair, pressing his nose against her brown locks. No one would ever would have thought the playboy alpha of Gravity Falls would be settling down so easily with the sunshine omega, but he had fallen so quickly, so hard, that Bill couldn’t think about anyone else.

His phone pinged, and while Bill would have ignored it, Mabel pulled it out of the pocket of his slacks. She examined the message with a frown, not letting Bill see it as she typed out a reply.

“Who’s it from?” Bill asked, preening her hair. He was curious, but the last thing he needed was Mabel getting jealous over some random person. 

“Some unknown number.” Mabel raised the phone. “Smile!”

He automatically did, smiling at the camera as Mabel took a rather adorable selfie of the two of them. The photo was quickly sent out with whatever reply she sent the number, and Bill made a mental note to update his wallpaper to that selfie. 

“Why are girls always getting your number?” Mabel sighed heavily, placing his phone on the coffee table next to the couch. Bill shrugged helplessly, kissing her shoulder in apology.

“I think your brother gives it out to try to ruin our relationship.” Bill laughed, pressing more kisses up her shoulder, reaching her neck easily. “You know he doesn’t like us being together.”

“Cause he thinks you don’t want to be my mate.” Mabel leaned her head to the side to show off more of her neck, and Bill was suddenly itching to sink his teeth into her soft flesh and mark her as his. “We’ve waited longer than a lot of my friends have.”

“We said we didn’t want to rush into this.” Bill pressed his lips against her skin, tasting her. “Your family hasn’t welcomed me with open arms.”

“With your reputation, do you blame them?” Bill pulled back, a frown marring his features. “What did you really expect?”

“I expected you to not hold that over my head, at least. I don’t care about the rest of your family, but if you can’t look away from the past to focus on what we have now, then maybe this isn’t a good idea.” Bill snarled, pulling back. Irritation leaked into the alpha’s scent and Mabel instinctively moved away, head tilting back to expose her throat. Bill pushed down the need to pounce upon her like a lion on a gazelle.

“I’ve been telling you for a while that I didn’t want to wait.” Mabel shot back. She didn’t make a sound of protest as Bill moved over her, pinning her easily to the couch. “I might be an omega but I don’t roll over for-”

Bill silenced her with a passionate kiss, his searing lips pressing against her own. Mabel moaned, parting her lips easily and deepening the kiss before Bill even had a chance to get used to the feel of her lips on his own. His hands grasped at her waist, pulling her hips off of the couch to grind against his own.

“I’ve had enough of this. No more waiting, no more wanting. You’re  _ mine,  _ Mabel Pines.” Bill nipped harshly at the corner of her jaw, almost drawing blood with his fangs.”Submit.”

She gasped at the order, head tilting back once more to expose her throat. She wanted to say he didn’t care, that they had waited long enough? Then Bill would fuck her right then on the couch. Her hands grasped at his shoulders, pressing him closer and demanding he continue.

“Bill.” Mabel gasped, moaning wantonly when he nipped at her throat. His claim mark was going to look beautiful on her skin.

He hummed, pressing more burning kisses against her throat as his fingers began to work on removing her sweater, and then his shirt. It was quickly thrown into a growing pile on the floor, Mabel’s nails raking against his chest and leaving bright red welts. It wasn’t common for omegas to leave marks on their alpha, but damn if Bill didn’t outright moan at the feeling of her sucking on his neck, leaving a bright red mark.

Bill ground his hips against hers for just a moment, pulling back once he had given her a taste of what was to come. Mabel groaned with dissatisfaction, letting her head fall back against the padded arm of the couch. Her cheeks were flushed pink, eyes half lidded with lust. Bill pressed his nose against the crook of her neck, tentatively biting the skin he found there. Not hard enough to break the skin or mark her, but hard enough to let her wonder if she really wanted it. 

“Oh, Bill, ple-please.” Mabel groaned out when she felt his teeth press against her skin, fangs barely prickling her flesh. “Alpha, please.”

_ Mine, mine, mine. _

Bill growled in his throat, such an animalistic sound that he hadn't even known he could make it. Mabel completely froze underneath him, only relaxing when she felt his fingers rub against her hips to soothe her. 

“It'll hurt, I’m sorry.”

His teeth sank into her flesh, venom penetrating her blood and changing her from the inside out. Even her aroused scent, hanging in the air, started to change, reflecting Bill as much as it reflected her. Mabel whimpered, clutching his shoulders as Bill pulled his fangs out, licking the area clean.

“All mine.” Bill murmured, voice still husky and thick with lust. Mabel’s eyes slowly opened, legs wrapping around his waist.

“Yours.” Mabel murmured back, raising her chest to press against his own. “Please, alpha.”

When they first got together, he imagined their first time slow, where he could unravel her easily and bring her hours of pleasure, but now it was a rush. A rush to undress, a rush to feel more skin against his own. Bill pushed her sweater off, too impatient to unwind it from her skin. Mabel gasped as his hand found her breast, thumb brushing across her nipple, teasing the sensitive bud.

Mabel ground her hips against his own, her hands leaving his shoulders and going to unhook his belt. Bill didn’t realize how constricting his pants were until she pushed down the zipper of his slacks and he was only straining against his boxers. Bill couldn’t help but buck into her hand when it brushed across his cock.

“You trying to make me go crazy?” Bill laughed against her throat, nipping there almost hard enough to draw blood. Mabel moaned, tilting her head back against the padded arm of the couch to let him have more access.

“Didn’t think you’d be one to give in so easily.” Mabel taunted back, her voice just a little breathless. The teasing stopped immediately when he nipped hard enough at her neck to draw blood, a few crimson beads resting against her skin.

Her skirt got the same treatment that her sweater did, shoved up to bunch at her waist, and Mabel winced uncomfortably as he pulled her panties down. Bill gave a comforting trill, lowering himself to press kisses against her soft stomach and ease some of the tension she had.

“Do you need prep?” Bill asked, sucking hickeys into the skin of around her hip bones. Mabel shook her head, lifting her hips in an invitation for the alpha.

“I don’t want to wait anymore.”

Bill growled, surging forward to press his lips against her own in a passionate kiss, sliding his boxers down just enough to free his length from its confines. Mabel was too involved into the kiss to notice until the blunt head of his cock was pressing against her entrance.

He slid inside her easily, and Mabel gasped at the sensation, which gave Bill the perfect chance to slide his tongue into her mouth. Mabel moaned softly, once more wiggling her hips to entice the alpha more. Bill growled, setting a slow pace to get them both used to the feeling.

“Fuck, Star.” Bill’s hips stuttered in their pace, picking up pace as he slammed into her. Mabel felt like her entire body was flushed, heavy with heat pooling in her stomach, and hot from the alpha on top of her.

“B-Bill.” Mabel keened when he brushed something inside of her, her face flushing even more as Bill angled his hips, making sure to always brush against that spot inside of her.

Once more his lips pressed against her throat, leaving marks on her skin that even her sweater wouldn’t be able to hide. It wasn’t hard to see she was struggling, close to the edge already, Bill not far behind. He reached between them, pressing his thumb against her clit and stroking in circles.

Mabel threw her head back, screaming out his name as she clenched around him. Bill thrusted a couple more times before his hips came to a studdering halt, his knot slipping inside her with ease and locking them together. Bill panted, his forehead pressed against her neck, feeling her racing pulse.

“That was…” Mabel started, laughing slightly as she ran a hand through his hair. Bill chuckled against her skin.

“We’ll have to wash the couch.” Bill laughed. “We’re so lucky your family isn’t home right now.”

Mabel laughed even more, pressing a kiss against his sweaty forehead. They laid like that for a long time, until Bill could finally pull out and clean them up. The Pines family was not happy with the state of their couch when they got home.


End file.
